Gravekeeper
The Gravekeeper : The Great Fusion brought with it a inordinate amount of death and destruction, and it was only a matter of time before the dangerous seepage of magic in the new world began to affect even that which was lost. A cult soon sprang up, a small group that steadily gained followers in the wake of tradegy. They used rituals both ancient and new to control the power of death that was everywhere, turning it to their side. Play Style - ''The gravekeeper class can best be described as a magical tank, using spells and rituals to make themselves tougher to kill. Unlike normal spellcasters, the gravekeeper class requires collected souls to use their more potent class abilities. These can come from beast, humanoid, and some mythical creatures, with stronger creatures having more powerful souls. A gravekeeper with a plentiful stock of souls is almost as strong of a tank as a knight. ''Prefered Stats ''- Despite being a tank, the gravekeepers first priority should be putting points into intelligence, as this improves their ability to keep their protection up more than other stats. A boost in constitution will also help by giving them a larger HP pool. At level 1 the gravekeeper gets a +1 bonus to their intelligence score. ''Weapon Preference ''- A gravekeeper will likely want to stick to using a one handed weapon, keeping their offhand free to use the Tombstone or Coffin Nail rites. ''Weapon Specialty '' ''Class Skills Alignment Hit Points Base Attack Bonus Base Fortitude Save Base Reflex Save Base Will Save Starting Money Armor Type ''- The gravekeeper starts with the Light Armor Proficiency. ''Movement Pros and Cons Advantages - Unlike the knight and cleric classes who rely on tough armor and healing to soak up damage, the gravekeeper class tanks by way of negating and redirecting damage altogether. By simply not taking damage to begin with, the gravekeeper keeps themselves alive in the midst of battle without being weighed down by a heavy shield or spending every other turn healing themselves. This allows gravekeeper players to more actively participate in a fight rather than just defend. Disadvantages - ''In order for the gravekeeper class to work, they need to stay heavily stocked with souls. A player needs to find a decent balance between using their souls for protective spells and conserving souls for use in emergencies. A player who's quick to expend their supply will find themselves unable to cast life saving rituals in a moment of dire need. Power From Death. And Maybe Beyond. The gravekeepers have learned to turn the misfortune of death to their own advantage, using the souls of the deceased to give themselves better protection. They have two basic abilities that allow them to keep their stock of power from running out completely, as well as a few abilities that make them tough as long as they have the souls to supplement them. The number of souls a gravekeeper can carry at one time is equal to your level plus your intelligence score. ''Drain ''- Every time a gravekeeper makes a successful attack with a melee weapon against an enemy target, they drain a little of their life essence out of them. With each successful attack, you add 1 additional soul to your supply. If your supply is already full, then the gravekeeper instead deals +1 damage with this ability. This ability does not work on undead or construct targets. ''Sepulcher - The land itself is so covered in death that the energy of the deceased practically drools out of the ground. Starting at level 4, the gravekeeper naturally gains a number of souls per turn equal to half your intelligence modifier. At level 9, the number of souls gained per turn increases to be equal to your intelligence modifier. Spirit Shield ''- Although they have already perished, the souls of the dead can still feel anguish. The gravekeeper has learned to pass on their own pain to the spirits they've collected, allowing them to withstand otherwise fatal injuries. Any time the gravekeeper takes damage, they can negate some or all of the damage by using up souls they've collected. For every 1 point of damage negated in this fashion, 1 soul is lost. ''Rites of Death - Rites are protective spells that the gravekeeper can prolong almost indefinitely by spending their supply of souls to upkeep the spells effect. Each rite costs 2 souls to cast initially, then requires 1 soul per turn the gravekeeper wishes to extend the rite. The initial casting of the rite uses up 1 of your spells per day, but the upkeep does not. Give as Good as You Get - At level 11, the gravekeeper gains the ability Fatalis Mors. When the gravekeeper kills an enemy, the life energy they've gathered resonates with the power of a fresh death. Landing the killing blow upon a target causes the gravekeeper to deal damage to all enemies within 10 feet equal to the number of souls they have. Soul Music - At level 20 the gravekeeper gets the ability Deadly Dissonance, which allows them to use the spiritual energy they've stored up to release a chain reaction once per day. On use, all non-undead and non-construct enemies within 20 feet of the gravekeeper takes 1d6 supernatural damage for each soul the gravekeeper has in their pool. Use of this ability does NOT consume any of the gravekeepers souls. The Death Stalker : Simply waiting for death to come to them is not nearly enough for some gravekeepers. Some seek out death, hunting it like some prey animal to be killed and devoured. These gravekeepers have been given the title of 'Death's Stalker', and are feared amongst man and monster alike. Prestige Bonuses Armor of Blood ''- Each time the gravekeeper kills an enemy target, they receive a +1 bonus to their armor score for 2 turns. This bonus will stack in number, with each stack of ''Armor of Blood having it's own seperate 2 turn duration. The Undertaker : Once they truly and fully understand the dead, the gravekeeper can control them far beyond what anyone else thought possible. The Undertaker Clan, a group of highly specialized gravekeepers, has learned to meld the soul into a weapon and to even use the long dead to reanimate fresh corpses. Prestige Bonuses ''Weaponized Spirits ''- Instead of just fueling their spells with the souls they carry, the gravekeeper can supercharge them and send them flying at an enemy. This allows the gravekeeper to launch a soul at any enemy target in sight within 40 feet and deal 1d8 supernatural damage to them at the cost of 1 soul. ''Recycling Death ''- At the cost of 3 souls, the gravekeeper can re-animate any dead target that has died within the last 5 turns. They then control the re-animated body as though it was a seperate hero. The re-animated target is of the same level with the same abilities and equipment it had when it died. The gravekeeper can sacrifice an additional soul to heal their thrall back to full health, but this can only be done once per day per prestige level in Undertaker.